Brother
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Ryoma claimed that he had a headache and it was Ryoga’s fault. Fuji tried to comfort him. Set during the Prince of Tennis Movie 2006.


**Pairing:** Fujiryo

**Status:** One Shot/Completed

**Summary:** Ryoma claimed that he had a headache and it was Ryoga's fault. Fuji tried to comfort him. Set during the Prince of Tennis Movie 2006.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Timeline ** During Prince of Tennis the Movie 2006, after Ryoma and Inui came back from the lavatory and before they were called by Tezuka-Buchou to tell about being asked to play foul.

**Brother**

Fuji sat on his bed, watching the television which was showing a Korean drama that he did not really remember the name but his sister was downright obsessed over it. He couldn't blame her; the hero was extremely good looking after all. He had taken off his suffocating suit, preferring a more comfortable shirt and a plain coloured short. He was waiting for his roommate, who took a little too much time at the dining hall rest room.

At that moment, the door opened in a languid motion as Ryoma took of his tie and unfasten the button on his neck, heaving a tired sigh.

"I really hate that kind of occasion," Ryoma grumbled as he took off his shirt and changed into a more casual cloth. He then stretched his slender arms and laid on the same bed with Fuji, putting his head on Fuji's lap, his favourite pillow. It was done in the motion of someone who had done it hundred of times before. Fuji chuckled at his comment.

"I can see it. You keep on fidgeting just now."

"...Inui-sempai and me found out something just now."

"Hmm?" Fuji tilted his head, indicating that he was interested.

"The marble wall in the rest room is fake. It is just an ordinary wall plastered with wallpapers," Ryoma snorted, watching the drama with half interest, getting drowsy due to Fuji's ministration of running his pale hand through Ryoma's scalp.

"Oh?" Fuji didn't say anything more. For now, he would just watch and listen. He had suspicion from the very moment he entered the ship but he didn't really have much proof. There was just something about this place that seemed so... false. Ryoma ignored his partner's lack of response and proceed to close his large cat-like eyes. Really, Fuji's lap was just too comfortable.

Fuji had shifted his attention back to the drama, which was reaching yet another conflict. The show absorbed his interest until he was unaware that his hand had stopped its motion.

"Nggh... don't stop," Ryoma whined in an almost child-like tone. This broke Ruji's attention away from the drama. He looked down at the boy in his lap and raised an eyebrow. Ryoma had an expression of displeasure (nothing out of ordinary...) and... pain?

"Why?"

"Why what?" The emerald-haired boy's tone was beginning to get sourer. Clearly, he wasn't in the mood to talk and explain anything.

"Well, you usually don't really like me to do this sort of thing to you..." despite what he said, Fuji resumed running his hand through the younger boy's scalp.

"It made the headache go away," Ryoma grudgingly answered, uncomfortable at admitting his weakness. Fuji's calm face turned worried.

"Headache? You're not seasick, are you?"

"No. Ryoga's fault... I didn't really remember his before you know? Then he showed up and the... erm, movement-action he made triggers memory that I didn't even remember having. Since then it didn't stop hurting," Ryoma muttered, frustrated at his incapability to explain things clearly. Fuji kept silent, his mind forming an assumption that he feel he shouldn't say out to his beloved... yet.

"I... tried to remember why he left but it started hurting too much so I stop...I had a feeling I did not want to remember it anyway." Silence continued after that but Fuji raked his fingers through Ryoma's soft hair, trying to ease the pain. Moments later Ryoma shrugged.

"Ne, wake me up when there's something important..." Ryoma started to lose his awareness to his surrounding. Fuji's eyes were set on the drama yet again though his mind was playing out Ryoma's words, over and over again. An unpleasant feeling crept into his heart.

**OWARI**


End file.
